Nobodies In Wonderland
by CheshireButterfly
Summary: It started like a regular day. Two fathers getting engaged and their two sons furioused about it. But, how will a younger sister play a role in the gateway into Wonderland? With Roxas and Sora, there always seem an adventure! Akuroku, Soriku and others!


_It all started with a teacup._

* * *

" But, _Cloud...!_ " the young boy whined as he crossed his arms, upset. " I don't see why, I have to go to the _silly _tea party. "

The older blond smiled at him, walking over to rustle his brown chocolate locks. " Sora. " the man named Cloud spoke softly. He wore a white suit with a black tie, and nice black pants. His shoes were polished and his hair was perfectly combed, he was impressing his boss at his company.

" This party, is to impress my new boss, remember? You want to also, impress your new father Leon. We might get the bad impression.. if you don't smarten up, okay? "

The brunette nodded and stood up. " Yes Cloud. " he said with a small smile and exit his father's bedroom. His white t-shirt was tucked in, and he wore a loose blue tie around his neck. He wore his nice jeans and his good shoes. His wild hair was tamed, and his teeth were perfect.

This was Sora Strife, he was 16 years old and had an attitude of a 10 year old. He had brown chocolate locks and ever wandering blue eyes. He was curious, and always getting into trouble with his best friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

He had a troublesome personality, mostly playing pranks with his friends and getting scolded by the teachers at the private school he was attending. Underneath the troublesome attiude, was a brillant pupil. He was excellent at playing the piano and the violin, but he mostly slacked off practicing.

His father, was named Cloud Strife. He had sunlight blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Cloud had a very quiet personality but, was a loving father none the less. The blond usually scolded Sora for doing many deeds, but wasn't harsh at all.. he was pretty gentle.

In his high school years, he was bright just like Sora, and excellent at exceeding the talents. So, he always wanted the best for his son, which is why he had sent him to a private academy to make sure he would have the best.

His mother, was named Aeirth Strife. She had cinnamon brown hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, and she was kind. Her smile shined in the stormiest of storms while her tears, were heart breaking, even on the sunniest days. She was a teacher in a neighbouring school, and loved Cloud very much along with her son Sora.

She was the _'Snow White'_ of the world. Sadly, that apple she had taken....did not wake her up. She was injured in a car accident, and passed away in the hospital. Cloud, took care of Sora after his mother's death and continued to help him grow, and mature happily, but deep down inside he couldn't still take her away from his life. The blond had been always close to Aeirth, and to lose her so quickly in his arms.. was just so sudden.

Few years later, after Aeirth's passing, Cloud met Squall Leonhart or, known as Leon. They had met through Riona Heartlilly, Leon's fiance at the time who had passed away from a disease she had, and the brunette was instantly there to comfort Cloud's sudden loss. A relationship started to form between the two, that got heavier and heavier in love. They had gone out for a while but, Sora never _expected_... that the two were _engaged,_ until now.

_'Why does he have to come anyways?'_ the brunette thought as he walked down the spiral staircase. _'I don't see why he makes Cloud happy. He's just a guy. Not like he's mom on the inside'_

He finished counting all the stairs, and imaging the strange male Leon appearing as his mother as he stepped and walked towards the kitchen. The kitchen, was high quality. Beautiful tiled flooring, peach coloured walls and smooth oak as the cabinets and counters. Aeirth had picked the design when they had first moved into the house when Sora was at the age of three. He could still remember how empty the kitchen felt until his mother finished painting.

" Hello Sora. " a voice spoke that brought the brunette's attention.

The boy smiled as he walked over, his shoes clapping as he walked, and sat on one of the stools. " Hello Tifa. " he spoke politely.

" Are you here to steal some of the cookies? " Tifa teased and the brunette nodded, soon to be hit with her spoon seconds later. " Well, too bad! You'll spoil your dinner. And, Cloud will be very displeased if you do. "

Tifa, was the chef of their household. Cloud, couldn't cook to save his life.. and the man didn't trust his 16 year old, clumsy son in the nice, clean, kitchen. Tifa, had long black midnight hair, and deep brown eyes. She had a figure, that many young women would die for to have. Even if, her bra size was an E, she was beautiful none the less. She had been a great friend of Cloud when they were younger and he instantly hired her when he found out that she had lost her job at a high-end restaurant.

" Tifa, that's unfair! I need a _cookie..._ " Sora frowned burying his head into his arms. " I feel, depressed. "

Tifa always seemed to be a mind reader to Sora when he was young, always knowing what was wrong. He still believed it today, but truly Tifa always knew how to read Sora inside and out.

The chef frowned and walked over holding a cookie, and a small glass of milk. " Tell Tifa what's wrong Sora. "

The brunette sniffed as he dunk a cookie into the cold glass of milk. " I..j..just..miss Aeirth.. " he spoke as tears started to fall. " I...don't understand how he can...e..easily replace Mom like that! I don't want a new father.. or mother! I want Aeirth back!"

Tifa stroked the soft spiky chocolate locks, which Sora called hair and smiled small. " Sora, you'll love Leon. He's a very kind man, and doesn't want to steal your mother's place in life. Please Sora, don't sob. "

Tifa had been used to Sora's little outbreaks in crying. His father knew nothing about them because he had been working too hard at the time, so the black haired girl took over as the motherly figure and comforted Sora each time he cried for his deceased mother.

" B..but.. "

" Please. Your mother, wouldn't want you to cry. " She pulled out a clean cloth and wiped his tear streaked cheeks and eyes. "Now, head back upstairs, asking if Cloud needs anything for the party. "

The brunette frowned, wiped his tears and nodded. " Yes Tifa.. " Sora got off the stool and stormed back upstairs.

Steam almost seemed to fume from his ears he was so upset and furious. He brushed past the gardeners who had arrived to take care of the garden and stormed up the stairs. Hands gripped in fists, the two maids of the households questioned the upset bringing of Sora, but he only shrugged them off. Finally he reached the end of the staircase.

_'Why won't anyone listen to me?!'_ he thought as he stomped on the final step.

* * *

_'Why won't anyone listen to me?!'_ he thought as he stomped up the pathway.

" Roxas, stop your pouting. " his father spoke coldly, brushing his brown hair from his face. He wore a black suit with a fluffy collaring and a red tie. His shoes were polished, his hair was nice, and he looked like he was trying to impress..._somebody _special! Roxas was wearing his school uniform, which looked slightly appeaseable to the guests. That and he had just gotten back from school.

" But _Leon.._ "

" Act like your sister. " The blond turned to his younger sister and frowned. His sister was wearing a beautiful white sun dress, and white shoes. Father said that they matched her eyes.

_'He always says that.'_ he thought as he continued up the stepping stone pathway. _'Totally caught that one.'_

" Father, will there be room on Cloud's dessert table for my cake? " his little sister, Namine chimed happily and the man nodded.

" Yes Namine. Cloud will make room. "

_'Yes Namine. Cloud will make room. This is stupid...why would Leon want to marry this guy "**Cloud"** anyways.. when he **ALREADY **had Mom.'_ the blond thought then sighed to himself, missing his mother. 'Riona..'

He felt a tap on his shoulder, it was his younger sister. " Brother, your staring into space. Is something wrong? " she asked with a smile.

Roxas shook his head and huffed. " No. _Nothing_ is Namine. " he answered as his father rang the doorbell to the house. He bit his lip.

_'Would this guy be nice..would he be an ass?'_ he thought as he played with his white tie, on his nice black shirt. He tapped his shoes impatiently as he waited.

This was Roxas Leonhart, he was 16 years old and had an attitude of well...a 16 year old. He had sunshine blond locks and deep blue sea eyes. He was quiet, and never got into trouble with his friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. He got good grades, and went to a fairly good public school in Twilight Town, and he found everything happy to be there. He was good at soccer, on the debate team, and seemed almost very popular with the girls.

He had learned of the dates with Cloud, but only shrugged it off as a one month thing. Until, Leon came in with the news he was engaged..to some rich boy.

He huffed. _'Now we have to live here..fun.'_

His father, was named Squall, or Leon as everyone called him. He had chocolate locks and deep brown eyes. Leon, had a stubborn personality and wasn't the best father ever. He treated Roxas, the way he was treated when he was a teenager, and treated his younger sister better, at least that was the way that Roxas pictured it.

Namine his younger sister was the one that cooked mostly, even though Leon could cook but he was rarely home. Roxas never had a great relationship with his father, and was the one most affected with Riona's death. In high school, Leon was the type that when he was young, broke the rules, slept around with young girls, and got them pregnant.

Roxa's real mother, turned out to be the _'Prom Queen'_ at Destiny Heart Academy. Namine's real mother, turned out to had a _sex change_, after high school.

In the end, Leon took the kids away from the young, clueless mothers and soon married his best friend Riona Heartlily. She had midnight black hair, and glimmering green eyes. She was young when she passed away, from a disease that ran in her family, and left Roxas when he was only 8. Namine, was too young to remember but, Roxas **never** got over his mother's death.

His sister, was named Namine. She had light blond hair _(almost looked as white as snow)_ and bright blue eyes. She was kind to everyone around her but, was very quiet. She had a few friends and was very artistic. She liked meeting new people and exploring new things in life, but she was very timid around other children. Boys did like her at the school, but Roxas had always fought them off due to that he was in one grade older then her.

They lived in a small apartment for the longest time till, Cloud met Leon..and _got engaged._ After the wedding, they were going to live in the giant mansion where Cloud, Tifa and his son Sora lived.

A blond man appeared smiling. " Leon! " he said happily wrapping his arms around the quiet brunette.

" Hello Cloud. " his father replied, wrapping his arms around him.

Roxas almost cringed at the sight and puked in the bushes.

_'What are they doing?! They look like they haven't seen each other in centuries when they talked on the phone for hourrsss yesterday!'_

He coughed slightly and the activity of the gentlemen stopped. His new **"mother"** Cloud, pulled away and looked at the two children.

Namine introduced herself first. She curtsied, while holding her cake and spoke. " Pleasure to meet you Cloud. My name is Namine. "

" Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Namine. You are as beautiful as Leon said you were. " A bright smile was earned to the man as he turned to Roxas.

The young boy waved slightly, and smiled small. " My name is Roxas. Nice to meet you... _Cloud._ " He hated this man. Enough said, he looked too much like a rich kid in adult clothing.

" It's nice to meet you too Roxas. " he spoke then looked at Leon again. The brunette let out a soft smile and pecked his fiance on the face.

Namie squeed happily while Roxas was over, in the bushes puking his guts out. He earned a smack on the head from Leon for trying to act that out. The older blond giggled slightly and calmed himself down from the embarrassing moment.

" Please, come inside. You can put the food in the kitchen, there are some sandwiches in the living room, and please enjoy yourself. "

His sister followed their father and Cloud into the kitchen.

Roxas, decided to explore his "new house to be" and wandered around. He entered the main room and was in shock. The beautiful robin blue painted room, with white tiles was gorgeous. Most shocking to Roxas was the staircase, was giant and in the middle of the enromus room. He looked around in amusement. There were paintings, vases and everything looked like a grand hotel it was marvelous! How could anyone live here?! He instantly dashed over to the stairs and took a quick 20 looks at the plush white stairs.

" T..there must be at least 1,000 stairs! " Roxas said outloud, not knowing a certain brunette was listening. Giggles filled the room and his eyes wandered up to the top of the stairs. A small nicely tuxed boy stood there, with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Sora giggled as he looked at the blond boy, the same age as him. " Actually, there's 67. " he smiled. " You must be Roxas. "

The male nodded and smiled small. " You must be Sora. "

The brunette nodded as well and walked down the remaining stairs. " Yeah. That's me! " he smiled a goofy smile as his shoes clapped, telling him he had finished climbing down the neverending stairs.

"I've been waiting forever to meet someone my age!" He cried and hugged the boy tightly.

Roxas was in complete shock at the boy's hyperness. "Can you..uhh..let me go?"

"Mmm.. no. I wanna hug my brother for a little bit--"

_Push._

_**Boom.**_

"Wahh!! Your pushed me!"

"Be quiet! You hugged me first!"

"Wahh--huh?"

"What are you staring.. at."

They both stared at each other for a few moments, taking in details of one another, until the brunette ruined the complete silence.

" We look like twins. " he stated with a smile.

" Maybe. I see that...we have the same eye colour.. "

" And the spiky weird hair! Not even Cloud, had this spiky amount of hair. "

The mood of Roxas changed, and he chuckled softly. " Yup, that too. I guess also, our faces. We have the same nose, same chin, same ears.. "

" Same everything...I guess? " Sora nodded. "Yeah. If I would have guessed we were lost at birth!" He laughed afterwards. "One of those sad heart filled stories... where a space robot and a witch--"

"You lost me at the _space robot_." Roxas stated sharply, ruining the male's romantic sad story of the two new brothers. He sighed afterwards, seeing the boy almost ready to cry. "Look Sora.. I didn't mean to--"

"Waahhh!!! You ruined my story!! Clouuuddd!!" He started to dash off towards the kitchen and the blond tensed, then quickly grabbed his arm.

"Ah! You don't have to go and tell Cloud! I'm sorry!"

If he did, Leon would scold him... and Leon does hell of a scolding.

_**No pun intended.**_

"Please Sora don't--"

Sora giggled, letting out a mischievous grin. "Ha. You fell for **'Operation: Make Roxas Apologize'.** I knew you would!"

Roxas growled and let go of the male's hand and made a threatening fist. **"Why you..!!"**

The brunette smiled and retook Roxa's hand. " C'mon! I'll show you around the house. "

Soon, Roxas was dragged around the house, room to room, up the stairs and back down...this house seemed never ending! There were hidden stairwells to the kitchen and the attic, a room under the stairs, and even a secert passageway to the garden! The house was so huge, it could house at least 10 people!

They had passed at least 2 maids on the way inside the house. One was named Rikku and the other was named Lulu. Gardeners were outside in the garden, which must have been 20 of them preparing the garden! Sora had shown Tifa to Roxas, who they almost got attacked by because Roxas had tried to steal one of the small cakes she had just made for the guests.

Finally, after an hour of the tour...they made it to the final destination.

" My room. " the brunette stated as he opened the door.

Roxas snickered looking at the big mess. At least a closest fill clothes filled the floor, videogames with CDS on top of them, and study books and homework tossed aside and unfinished.

" Umm...yeah. I should have cleaned my room..but, I thought the maids was going to do it for me. Guess not.. "

" It's fine. " Roxas said with a smile and shrugged. " My room is equally messy like this.. " He imagined back at home.

His homework was on his computer desk and under it, and probably all of his laundry everywhere as well. He let out a soft sigh, knowing he would never be able to set foot in the room from a long day at school again.

" Good! I'm not the only one! Cloud always says that **_I'M_** the messiest kid in the entire world! So, this doesn't make me the messiest kid in the entire world! " A little fist, was pumped into the air, expressing how happy the brunette was.

The blond nodded and started to scan the bedroom. It was an island bedroom. It had a small beach including with bright neon shovels and buckets, a bed shaped like a papou tree, seagull lamps hanging from the ceiling and the walls were painted like Destiny Islands. Destiny Islands was a true private destination for romantic lovers. Roxas heard beautiful wedding stories on the television about Destiny Islands, and mostly everyday on the news they would brag how beautiful it was.

" This is..a really nice room. You like Destiny Islands? "

The boy beamed and nodded. " It's my _dream.._to go to Destiny Islands..and share a paopu fruit with my love. "

Roxas smiled and sat on the bed. The two sat there for a pregnant pause, Sora locating his squeaky paporu fruit and squeaking it constantly while Roxas had found a manga book on the bed and began reading it. He soon realized a wedding scene had occured and his smile faded and he sighed. He decided to break the silence.

"_ So,_ Cloud and Leon.. "

" Are getting married..yeah. " the brunette mumbled softly.

He thought for a moment then looked up with weepy eyes.

" A..are you happy for them? "

" **NO!** " his 'soon to be brother' stated as he shot up from the bed. The brunette laid there blinking as Roxas shook his head.

" I..I...mean.. I just, don't think...my dad should marry Cloud. C..cloud seems like a nice guy and all.. "

A small _'He is'_ was heard from the chocolate locks boy.

" B..but..I thought Leon would go for a nice girl..I..didn't know that him and Cloud..would get e..engaged.. "

" I didn't even know they were _dating!_ " the brunette said throwing his arms up like a drama queen." It was weird...hearing from the maids, that '_Oh_ _yeah. Leon's coming over. It's dad's fiance.'_ I was in complete horror."

He began to explain that he only thought of Leon as a friend because he had been over frequently during his mother's death and always treated him with a lollipop, telling him he would be okay.

"You _sure_ that was my dad..?"

"Uh uh. Cloud said so."

"Wow.. I never knew my Dad was that nice. He did look pretty happy.. with Cloud outside, even though it looked like my father wanted to make-out with yours."

"Eww!!" Sora cried out. "I can't hear that!"

A shout was soon heard from Cloud outside, that the two boys should come downstairs.

"Let's go.. " the blond mummered as he stood up.

" Yeah, I guess..this _'tea party'_ won't be that bad.. " Roxas let out a bright smile.

Sora said with a smile and nodded. " I mean, it's just you, me, your sister, my dad, your dad and-- "

" **AND WAKE YOUR BROTHER UP TOO SORA.** "

" Oh..hell no! ...THE PARTY JUST GOT **WORST.** " the boy mumbled softly and whined.

"You have a brother?" The blond said in shock and blinked.

"More or less..yeah." The male mummered and stood up, helping his new brother up. "Might as well come with me?"

"I guess. Nothing better to do!" He laughed and the two "twins" dashed out of the messy filled beachy room and down the long hallway to find Sora's brother.

* * *

**(c) Square Enix and Lewis Caroll**

_**Next Chapter Preview:** "You have a brother too Roxas?!" "You didn't tell me yours wasn't related to you." The party is now underway! Will the two new brothers die from boredom of all the guests? A familar love is about to form! Will it make it through? "Hey Roxas, let's play a game." "Sure Namine, what?" "Let's play..."_

**_"So I was peeking around and found this I wrote on a rainy day I'm guessing. *pokes at computer* Strange how I work. This fanfiction will get finished, don't you all worry now! The next chapter will be posted soon as well.. and the introduction to the Organization XIII as well. If anyone can guess who's who.. I dunno. Good job for you *claps* Uh..yeah." _**

**_Take your time reading, and review if you want!- CheshireButterfly xo._**


End file.
